


Невыразимая потеря

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Humiliation, Loss of Limbs, Out of Character, Possessive Kylo Ren, Referenced cannibalism, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex, Violence, post-TFA, Нанесение увечий, автор больной ублюдок, верни мне мой 2016, мои вкусы до сих пор настолько специфичны, мудацкий юмор, сборник миников
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Пост-TFA.Рей попадает в плен к Кайло Рену, но он не настроен допрашивать ее и не планирует бросить ее в тюрьму - наоборот, он хочет, чтобы она постоянно была рядом с ним.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Недостающая часть

**Author's Note:**

> _"А ручки-то вот они!"_  
>  (вместо эпиграфа)

Рей пришла в себя, чувствуя вязкую сухость во рту, будто слегка оглушенная. Свет был притушен, но она точно могла сказать, что находится не в тюремной камере, что было бы ожидаемо, а в чьей-то каюте, лежит на удобной широкой кровати. Девушка нахмурилась, медленно приняв сидячее положение и оглядываясь. Никаких личных вещей, могущих рассказать о владельце. Вообще ничего, будто комната подготовлена для заселения и только-только расконсервирована. Лишь гамма — черно-серая — могла дать подсказку, где она находится.

Рей потянулась, чтобы протереть глаза, но лица коснулось что-то чужеродное. Отдернув руки, она сначала с непониманием, а потом с медленно накатывающим ужасом осматривала их — там, где раньше были кисти, руки оканчивались забинтованными культями, источающими слабый запах бакты. Тяжело и учащенно дыша, девушка снова и снова поворачивала обрубки то в одну, то в другую сторону, не веря, что они принадлежат ей. Этого просто не могло быть. Последнее воспоминание — бой на темных, пропахших тошнотворными миазмами улицах Нар-Шаддаа, и обе ее руки были целы и уверенно держали меч. Она была готова поклясться, что до сих пор их чувствует — ладони, все десять пальцев, безымянный правой руки слегка чешется. Ей хотелось думать, что это лишь кошмар.

Зажегся свет, и Рей зажмурилась, надеясь, что когда откроет глаза, то увидит грязную камеру хаттской невольничьей тюрьмы, а обе ее руки — готовыми вскрывать замок. Раздалось гудение сервомоторов, открывающих дверь и шаги — и Рей открыла глаза, собираясь посмотреть в лицо тому, кто это сделал.

Кайло Рен стоял в дверях, рассматривая ее со сдержанным, почти дружелюбным интересом. Он был без шлема, и Рей в подробностях могла рассмотреть уродливый бугристый шрам, обезобразивший его лоб и правую половину лица. Кайло выглядел спокойным и удивительно мирным, но что-то в глубине его глаз заставило Рей проворно отползти назад, уперевшись спиной в стену, стоило Рену сделать шаг вперед.

— Я вижу, ты уже освоилась, — заметил он, блокируя двери. — Как самочувствие? Ничего не болит? Не мутит?

— Что ты… — голос Рей был сиплый, и он сорвался, прежде чем она договорила.

— Обезопасил себя, — ответил Рен просто. — Я подумал, что бесполезно удерживать тебя от побега, — он начал расстегивать плащ, и Рей увидела у него на поясе два меча — его собственный и ее, — или от попытки убить меня. Поэтому решил подстраховаться.

Рен демонстративно отцепил мечи от пояса, один за другим, и выложил их на низкий стол. Так близко… и совершенно недосягаемо в то же время.

У Рей закружилась голова.

«Я должна проснуться! — подумала девушка. — Это не может быть по-настоящему!»

Но реальность была перед ней — бесполезные культи и темный джедай-убийца.

***

Рей сползла с кровати, медленно перемещаясь вдоль стены, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от Рена. Натолкнувшись коленями на низкую тумбу, она чуть не вскрикнула, но взгляда от врага не отрывала. Ей казалось, что стоит отвернуться, и он бросится на нее и… что? Она и так была беспомощней лот-котенка. Чем она могла угрожать ему — Силовым толчком?

Рен тем временем спокойно разоблачался, не обращая на нее внимания, будто Рей была предметом мебели. Когда он скрылся за малозаметной дверью, девушка бросилась к выходу. Не имея возможности воспользоваться руками, она в неожиданном приступе панической ярости Силой разнесла электронный замок вдребезги. На блокировку это никак не повлияло, и Рей попыталась отжать запоры с помощью Силы. Этим она и занималась, когда вернулся Рен.

— И далеко ты собираешься? — спросил он. — Без рук особо не попрячешься.

Рей развернулась к нему, спиной прижавшись к двери.

— И замок сломала, — констатировал Рен, подойдя к ней. Коротко размахнувшись, он ударил Рей по лицу. Ее голова мотнулась, затылком девушка приложилась о дверь, а Рен склонился к ней и прошептал сдавленно и рассерженно:

— Мне тебе еще что-нибудь отрезать? Ступню например.

— Хочешь — режь, — процедила Рей, отворачивались и глядя в сторону.

— Не пытайся спровоцировать меня, я действительно могу сделать это прямо сейчас, — Рен вытянул руку и меч Скайуокера легко скользнул в его ладонь, словно занимая положенное ему место. — Ну? Так которую?

Схватив Рей за руку, Рен с силой дёрнул ее на себя, оттаскивая девушку в центр комнаты. Не удержавшись на ногах она упала, неловко пытаясь упереться культями в пол, а Рен активировал меч, который загудел, озаряя комнату голубыми бликами.

— Так которую, Рей?! Левую? Правую? Без какой тебе будет проще?

Рей замерла, глядя на голубой луч, будто зачарованная его движениями.

— Я жду ответа. Или мне решить самому?

— Н-не надо, — выдавила Рей.

— Отлично, мы переходим к торгу. И что же мне будет за то, что я не отрежу тебе ногу? — Рен присел на корточки возле нее. Рей взглянула на него снизу  
(ударить ногой, выбить меч и бежать)  
и ответила, чувствуя, что язык будто онемел и не желает выговаривать слова:

— Я не буду пытаться убежать.

— Что? — Рен чуть улыбнулся. — Можешь повторить, пожалуйста?

— Я не буду пытаться убежать, — ответила Рей громко и чётко, избегая смотреть в глаза магистра.

— Прекрасно, — Рен выключил меч, улыбнувшись уже открыто, поднялся и протянул Рей руку… а потом, убрал, чуть помедлив. — Извини, забыл.

Рей поднялась сама.

— Я вызову ремонтника, — сказал Кайло. — А ты иди умойся.

Чувствуя себя, словно тело высечено из камня и движется с трудом, Рей развернулась и медленно пошла к той малозаметной двери, на которую указал Рен.  
Глаза щипало.

***

Заперев дверь ванной комнаты Рей некоторое время прислушивалась, а потом тяжело привалилась к стене, чувствуя, как дрожат ноги. Она умылась, просто сунув голову под кран, выяснила, что снять и одеть штаны при помощи культей сложно, но можно, потом присела на низкий бортик у кабины освежителя, глядя в стену пустым взглядом. Надежда, что это всего лишь сон еще теплилась, но красный отпечаток на щеке и саднящий затылок медленно додавливали этот огонек.

Что ей делать? Что же ей делать?

Она пленница и калека, но она все еще форс-юзер. И если ей удастся выбраться отсюда хотя бы в коридор…

Замок в двери щелкнул и повернулся сам собой — она тут не единственная чувствительная к Силе. Рен зашел, держа в руках какие-то чёрные тряпки, и Рей подобралась, глядя на него затравленно и зло. Кайло сменил одежду на мягкую черную рубашку и брюки. Будь ситуация другой, Рей бы отметила, что он выглядит непривычно человечным, но сейчас она могла только ощетиниваться, как дикий зверек, пытающийся отпугнуть хищника.

— Пришел тебе помочь, — сообщил Рен, аккуратно развешивая тряпки на крючки — это оказались полотенце и черная длинная майка.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — огрызнулась Рей, внутренне содрогаясь от того, как жалко и беспомощно это прозвучало.

Кайло Рен присел напротив нее, все еще сохраняя этот криффов дружелюбный тон:

— Тебе пора начать привыкать к мысли, что ты тут надолго, — мягко сказал он. — И тебе нужна помощь, и я хотел бы тебе помочь. Можешь отказаться, это желание преодолеть трудности самой похвально. Это даже будет забавно — как ты будешь есть, например. Может тебе миску на пол поставить, как бларту — все равно ты не можешь воспользоваться руками?

У Рей от унижения задрожала нижняя губа, и она прикусила ее, твердо глядя Рену в глаза. Рен выпрямился и протянул ей руку.  
(здесь тесно, если получится сбить его или оттолкнуть в стене, можно выскочить и выиграть несколько секунд)

Рей медленно протянула свою культю ему, отведя взгляд и усиленно моргая. От прикосновения к голой коже предплечья чужих горячих пальцев она вздрогнула, а потом Рен поставил ее на ноги. Он бережно разбинтовал сначала одну, а потом вторую культи, и Рей с внутренней дрожью осмотрела свежую, розовую, грубоватую кожу на месте срезов.

С мокрых волос Рей на плечи и грудь натекло воды, и Рен обратил на это внимание.

— Тебе надо переодеться, — сказал он.

— Нет, — возразила Рей отрывисто.

— Тебе придется это сделать рано или поздно.

— Я справлюсь сама!

— Так продемонстрируй, — Кайло отступил, скрестив руки на груди и снисходительно глядя на девушку.

— Что?.. — Рей взглянула на него, как на сумасшедшего. — Я не буду раздеваться при тебе.

— У тебя нет другого выбора, — с той же снисходительностью в голосе ответил Рен. Разозленная этим высокомерным терпеливым тоном, Рей отступила в сторону. Хочет зрелища? Пусть подавится.

Помогая себе культями, она освободила сначала одну руку из рукава, потом вторую, а потом стянула футболку через голову. От прохладного воздуха по коже побежали мурашки, а Рей, выпятив подбородок, сбросила футболку, ногой отшвырнула ее в сторону и стала стаскивать бриджи. Кайло наблюдал за ней с отстраненным интересом, не пялясь, но будто пытаясь целиком захватить ее образ.

Когда бриджи последовали за футболкой, Рей скрестила руки на груди и спросила:

— Доволен?

— А мыться ты как будешь? — любезно спросил Рен.

— Я чистая.

— Смотря с чем сравнивать.

— Мыться мне тоже при тебе?

Ответом ей было молчание и проклятый, полный заинтересованного терпения взгляд.

Полыхая щеками, Рей стащила с себя последний предмет одежды и шагнула в освежитель.

Преимуществом больших кораблей были настоящие душевые — не для всех, конечно, но для офицеров и управленцев. Кое-как отрегулировав температуру воды, Рей встала под струю. Прикосновение к волосам заставило ее вздрогнуть: Кайло Рен, закатав рукава, распутывал пучки ее волос. Рей замерла, уставившись на электронное табло, показывающее температуру и расход воды, следя, как сменяются цифры.

Распустив ее волосы, Кайло провел рукой по спине девушки, и Рей развернулась, сбрасывая его ладонь. Она была рада тому, что здесь настоящий душ, потому что слёзы уже были готовы политься из ее глаз, а ей меньше всего хотелось показывать противнику, что она плачет.

— Не бойся, — заметил Рен. — Это всего лишь небольшое одолжение тебе.

Он потянулся за гелем, и Рей вновь посетила мысль: отшвырнуть его, прорваться мимо и закрыть дверь, сломав замок, сбежать…

Невесомое прикосновение к виску и шее напомнило ей, что Кайло Рен умеет вторгаться в чужие мысли

Девушка зажмурилась, а Кайло намыливал ее, проходя по каждому сантиметру кожи. Его движения были выверенными, не несли ласки или отпечатка желания, словно он протирал какой-то неодушевленный предмет. Рука Рена скользнула у нее между ног, и Рей дернулась, но Кайло задержал там ладонь не дольше пары секунд. Однако внутри все сжалось от странной остроты ощущений и приступа страха.

Наконец издевательство прекратилось. Рен ушел, и Рей облегченно перевела дыхание, которое она инстинктивно сдерживала.

Когда она вышла из ванной, на ней были только принесенные Реном майка и полотенце. Майка прикрывала бедра, а полотенце Рей набросила на плечи. В комнате Кайло было убавлено освещение, а сам он сидел на кровати, листая что-то на планшете. Намокшую рубашку он небрежно набросил на спинку кресла.

— Где я буду спать? — спросила Рей. Она предпочла бы любой ответ, кроме того, что прозвучал.

— Здесь, — ответил Рен, не отрываясь от планшета.

— На полу?

— Если тебе так хочется. Я готов уступить половину кровати, — Кайло поднял на нее взгляд. — На полу холодно.

Рей и сама чувствовала это подошвами стоп. Она обошла Рена и присела на край кровати, настороженная и готовая в любой момент рвануться в сторону.

Рен игнорировал ее. Словно она была никем, пустым местом, невидимкой. Ходи голышом, танцуй эвокский победный танец — все равно. Интересно, будет ли он так спокоен, если Рей попытается сбежать? Девушка ощутила почти физическую нужду вывести Рена из этого состояния, если не получалось этим воспользоваться, но решила подождать. Она сидела, обняв колени и следя за магистром долго — может быть час. Может и меньше — минуты текли еле-еле, и единственным, что отмечало ход времени, были движения Рена, листающего страницы на паде.

Наконец Кайло отложил пад, потянулся, хрустнув суставами, и улегся в постель, расслабленно и с довольным выражением лица. Теперь он обратил внимание на Рей, и не сводил с нее взгляда, от чего кожа девушки покрылась мурашками и ей захотелось спрятаться или отодвинуться.

— Перестань пялиться на меня, — сказала она тихо.

— Почему мне нельзя полюбоваться моей собственностью? — спросил Кайло в ответ.

— Я не твоя собственность! — отрезала Рей возмущенно. В ответ Рен лишь улыбнулся, и ей захотелось швырнуть в него чем-нибудь, затолкать свою увечную руку ему в пасть и…

— Какие агрессивно-эротические образы, — заметил Рен.

— Да пошел ты… — Рей крепче обняла колени и отвернулась.

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знала — если тебе что-нибудь нужно, просто попроси меня. Даже… — Рен ухмыльнулся, — это.

Рей вновь взглянула на него, ловя насмешливый взгляд:

— Отпусти меня.

— Отпущу, если ты правильно попросишь.

— И как же будет «правильно»?

— Думаю, ты сама догадаешься, когда проведешь здесь немного времени и обретешь смирение. Ну же, Рей, ведь смирение — это первое, чему тебя должен был научить Скайуокер.

— Хватит! — резко сказала она. — И так ясно, что тебе от меня нужно!

— Я сомневаюсь, что тебе это ясно, — Кайло усмехнулся и наклонился к ней. — Не переживай, не покушусь на твою невинность, пока ты сама не попросишь.

— Не слишком ли ты высокого о себе мнения? — прошипела Рей.

— Посмотрим, — ответил Кайло и откинулся на кровать. Рей некоторое время смотрела на него, а потом легла рядом, строя в голове планы, как придушить его, пока он спит, как добраться до планшета и попытаться включить его, как попробовать удержать меч культями…

Рен прервал ее размышления пододвинувшись ближе. Они лежали лицом к лицу, и Рей могла видеть его выражение — все та же расслабленная безмятежность. Кайло погладил ее руку, а потом, держа ее за предплечье, щекой потерся об обрубок и прижал Рей к себе. Она замерла, словно надеясь, что если она перестанет двигаться, Кайло забудет о ней. Его колено вклинилось между её ног, но более никаких поползновений в сторону Рей он не совершал, а очень скоро задышал размеренно и спокойно. Но он не спал, Рей чувствовала это.

То ли нервное напряжение сказывалось, то ли магистр не желал оставлять ее бодрствующей, но Рей тоже потянуло в сон. Засыпая, девушка обратила внимание, что Рен рисует у нее на ноге — это не был какой-то бессмысленный узор, или механическое поглаживание — палец Рена будто раз за разом отчерчивал одну и ту же линию у нее на бедре, чуть повыше колена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (15.11.2016)


	2. Кормежка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26.11.2016

_…все его фибры горят бунтующей жаждой калечить, крушить, распинать.  
Горят от любви.  
\---Дж.Хэвок_

Стерильность «Финализатора» убивает ее. Искусственно созданная среда, фильтрованный воздух, вторичная вода, ионизация по расписанию. Замкнутый автоматизированный мирок.

Рей вспоминает небо: тусклое и пыльное, на закате выстреливающее внезапными яркими цветами — Джакку, голубое и высокое, с тонкой вуалью перистых облаков — Такодана, затянутое серым туманом — Дагоба. Здесь у нее нет неба, зато есть потолок. Рей изучает его, Силой ощупывая идущие за панелями кабели и трубы — вены «Финализатора», его лимфотоки и нервы. Вдруг, если она постарается, она сможет заставить весь корабль повиноваться ей? Тогда она просто отключит жизнеобеспечение на большей его части, развернет и направит к рубежам территории, подконтрольной Республике.

— Какие жестокие планы носит в голове юный джедай.

Рей поворачивается к вошедшему, сохраняя на лице выражение безразличия — маска, смысла в которой нет. Но и доставлять ему удовольствие, внешне показывая, насколько он выводит ее из равновесия, Рей не собирается.

Кайло Рен настолько любезен, что лично приносит ей обед. Хотя дело тут вряд ли в любезности — похоже ему просто нравится смотреть, как Рей приходится справляться без ладоней.

В первый раз Рей просто отказалась от еды. Во второй — постоянно отвлекалась на его издевки и не всегда могла удержать пищу при помощи Силы. В третий…

— Если ты намереваешься заморить себя голодом, я быстрее подключу тебя к капельнице, — заметил Рен, когда Рей, увидев принесенную еду, сказала, что не голодна. — Но мы можем поступить проще — ты примешь мою помощь. Или можешь попытаться левитировать суп с помощью Силы, я с интересом за этим понаблюдаю.  
В итоге Рей сдалась, чувствуя себя оплеванной: она словно была беспомощным и неразумным ребенком, с чьими желаниями не считались. Девушка не понимала, какой смысл Рену так поступать с ней, но должно быть ее униженный вид того стоил.

Она пыталась сохранять спокойствие и отстраненность, заставляя себя концентрироваться на других, важных вещах: сколько сегодня отсутствовал Рен, куда ведут кабели за потолком, возможно ли удержать суп с помощью Силы в ложке.

Офицеры на «Финализаторе» питались теми же пайками, хоть более качественными и с небольшими добавками натуральных продуктов, что удивило Рей. А еще тут давали настоящее, не синтетическое мясо. Рей даже съехидничала, не пускают ли тут на еду пленников, и это настолько развеселило Рена, что их разговор на время прервался, пока он пытался справиться со смехом.

Кайло кормил ее с ложки, и больше всего на свете Рей мечтала вернуть себе руки и запихать эту ложку ему в глотку. Одно только выражение его лица заставляло ее сатанеть: смесь снисходительности и удовлетворения. Постепенно она научилась владеть мелкими предметами и помощь Рена ей больше не требовалась. Но иногда он специально мешал ей, и тогда Рей, злясь, язвила, что это его уровень — детские гадости, стряхнуть еду другому на одежду.

Рей замечает, что на подносе сегодня еда на двоих и вопросительно поднимет бровь.

— Сегодня особенный день, — отвечает Кайло, ставя поднос на стол и легким толчком Силы вынуждая ее подойти ближе. — Ешь. Ты — часть этого, как бы тебе ни хотелось обратного.

Рей понятия не имеет, о чем он говорит и с какой радости решил разделить с ней трапезу, но ее это не радует. Кроме того, что он не сводит с нее взгляда, она вынуждена терпеть его живое человеческое присутствие, простые обыденные действия, которые начала ненавидеть. Она наблюдает, как Рен медленно и аккуратно режет огромный кусок мяса, ее нос чувствует острый запах специй, от которого желудок скручивается голодным узлом. Рей не знает, чье это мясо, она впервые попробовала мясо попав на базу Сопротивления, и у нее нет опыта, чтобы даже примерно представить, кому оно могло принадлежать.

— Ты празднуешь победу? — спрашивает Рей.

— Мы, — поправляет ее Кайло, и Рей воспринимает это как подтверждение ее слов. Где-то погибли сражающиеся за Сопротивление люди, очень много людей, и он этому рад. Эта мысль отбивает аппетит.

— Тебе помочь? — привычно спрашивает Рен с улыбкой, протягивая ей вилку с нанизанным на нее тонким ломтиком мяса.

***

Каждый день одно и то же. Восемь шагов в ширину и десять в длину. Тридцать шесть по периметру. Двадцать восемь серых панелей на потолке. Смежная комната меньше, и Рен не разрешает туда заходить, но когда Рей все же забралась туда — а чем еще ей заниматься? — то там не было ничего кроме иллюминатора, кресла и постамента с оплавившимся шлемом. Иногда ей хотелось смять этот шлем, размолоть его Силой на мелкие кусочки, но Рей останавливала одна мысль: что, если Рен не станет ее убивать, а просто отрежет ей ноги?

Если уж играть, то по-крупному и бить наверняка. Если она решит рискнуть, то на кону будет, как минимум, жизнь ненавистного Рена, а не кратковременное удовольствие от уничтожения его вещей.

Ужин закончился, дроид убирает поднос и тарелки, а Рен настолько расслаблен, что даже не берется за планшет — его постоянный вечерний компаньон.  
Рей неподвижно сидит в кресле, дожидаясь, пока уберется дроид, пока Рен не займет какое-нибудь место, и тогда она сможет выбрать наиболее удаленную от него точку в каюте.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовала вино? — спрашивает Рен.

— Нет, — отвечает Рей ровно.

Рен встает и идет к шкафу, откуда извлекает бутылку темного стекла и пару стаканов. — Не самая подходящая посуда, — замечает он вполголоса, — но выбирать не из чего…

— Я не пью, — добавляет Рей, хмурясь.

— Всего один стакан в честь праздника, — возражает Рен. — Тебе даже не обязательно допивать его до конца.

Рей держит стакан с помощью Силы, и бесстрашно и пристально глядит на Рена, делая первый глоток. Она уверена, что вино будет ужасным. Обязано быть.  
В каком-то роде так и есть — оно ужасно крепкое для вина (но Рей не с чем сравнивать) и слишком сладкое для привыкшей к безвкусным пайкам Рей.

— Коррелианское, — замечает Рен. — С родины предков, так сказать.

Рей хмурится, не зная, о чем он говорит. В голове начинает шуметь с первого глотка и она не уверена, что ей стоит продолжать. Но, глядя на то, как легко и непринужденно отпивает вино Рен, она вновь поднимает стакан в воздух.

— Сама справишься? — спрашивает Рен лукаво. Рей справляется и в этот раз, хотя вино неожиданно сильно помутило ее голову. Она словно плывет и едва не роняет стакан.

— Я могу тебе помочь, — Рен подхватывает стакан и склоняется к ней. Рей облизывает губы и отвечает:

— Хорошо.

Кайло подносит стакан к ее губам, следя за девушкой пристально, и когда она прикасается к краю — наклоняет его, наблюдая, как темно-бордовая жидкость скользит по тонкому стеклу ей в рот. Позволив Рей сделать глоток, Рен убирает стакан и пальцем вытирает капельку вина с уголка ее губ. Их лица находятся очень близко, и Рей начинает краснеть — от вина, от происходящего, хотя ей пора бы привыкнуть, что у ненавистного ей Кайло странные представления о том, что нужно делать с заклятым врагом. Неожиданным становится то, что Рен наклоняется к ней ближе, и легко и быстро целует ее в уголок губ, откуда он только что снял каплю.

Рей чувствует его дыхание, и ее кожа покрывается мурашками.

— Думаю, мы закончили, — говорит девушка, отворачиваясь.

— Ладно, — Кайло садится прямо и пожимает плечами. — Значит мыться — и спать.

Мытье — ненавидимая Рей больше, чем все остальное, часть. Несмотря на то, что она может вымыться сама, Рен не упускает возможности сделать это за нее. Ненормальный! Когда она возражает, что ей негде пачкаться, сидя в четырех стенах, он отвечает с ухмылкой, что это все его мания чистоты.

Рей боится этих минут, и ни за что не признается себе, то ждет их тоже. Короткие мгновения, когда адреналин в крови достигает наивысшей отметки, нервы напряжены как струна, а Рей… ждет. Ждет, когда чинные движения обретут иную окраску, перейдут от аккуратности к чувственности, чтобы можно было перестать корить себя за то, что она боится их и, где-то в глубине души, наслаждается каждым прикосновением к коже.

Его руки скользят медленнее и нежнее чем обычно — или это кожа Рей вдруг приобрела необычайную чувствительность? Когда Рен медленно намыливает плечи девушки и проводит рукой по груди, задевая соски, Рей хочется застонать, и она ненавидит себя за это. Когда его руки спускаются ниже, ее лицо уже пылает.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — просит Рей, надеясь, что ее голос не сильно дрожит. Ей нужно отвлечься. — Пожалуйста.

— В Галактике множество видов, и некоторые из них еще толком не шагнули в цивилизацию, — начинает Кайло, а Рей понимает, что все только стало хуже, потому что его руки движутся в ритм словам. — Однажды я попал в плен к одному из таких видов.

— Сам Кайло Рен попал в плен? — ехидничает Рей, прикрывая глаза от ощущения рук на своих бедрах.

— Да, они удерживали меня с помощью исаламири. Согласно их верованиям, чтобы стать сильнее необходимо было поглощать сильных. А кто сильнее форс-юзера?

— Не верится, — шепчет Рей.

— Мне тоже не верилось, пока я не столкнулся с ними лицом к лицу… но мне повезло уйти живым.

«А кому не повезло?» — хочет спросить Рей, но не может, дыхание перехватывает, когда рука Рена движется по ее промежности, задевая складки, надавливая сильнее, чем нужно. Прикусив губу, Рей неосознанно подается ей навстречу, но одергивает себя, хотя между ног у нее все сводит от желания, а стыд разъедает подобно кислоте.

Тихий сдавленный вздох сзади подтверждает, что не одной Рей тяжело дается происходящее.

Почему она чувствует это? Почему ненависть в ней мешается с таким сильным желанием прикосновений? Как избавиться от этого?

Впрочем с последним вопросом все яснее ясного: избавляться нужно от источника, а не от последствий.

Рен приближается к ней вплотную, не обращая внимания на текущую воду, пропитывающую его одежду.

— Рей, — шепчет Рен ей на ухо. — Просто попроси и я…

— Перережь себе горло! — выплевывает Рей, чувствуя, что может сопротивляться этому только на словах.

Рен зарывается носом в ее волосы, а его руки нещадно продолжают сжимать ее — грудь, бедра, скользят по ней, будто Кайло слепой и через прикосновения хочет увидеть ее всю. Рей дрожит — от злости, от страха, от болезненного удовольствия. Это тяжело терпеть, кажется, что ее кожа стала единым оголенным нервом, и мерзкий голосок в голове начинает петь, что хотя бы раз можно унизиться до просьбы, что больше нет сил терпеть это… И Рей шепчет, не осознавая, что говорит вслух:

— Пожалуйста, — одинокая слеза скатывается у нее по щеке.

— Повтори, — Рен замирает, обратившись в слух.

— Пожалуйста, — послушно повторяет Рей. — Я прошу тебя… — слова застревают на языке.

— Скажи еще раз.

И Рей говорит.

Рен нежно касается губами ее ушной раковины и произносит просто:

— Нет.

Рей будто награждают отрезвляющей оплеухой. Рен отступает от нее, оставляя ее тело бесстыдно-возбужденным, возгоревшимся и неудовлетворенным. А ее саму — униженной.

— Не ты ли только что _уговаривал_ меня просто попросить тебя? — Рей пытается быть спокойной. — Мелочный лжец.

Кайло резко прижимает ее к себе, до боли, его рука впивается у нее между ног, беспощадно и жестко трет складки, а вторая теребит и дергает соски, без малейшего намека на ласку.

И самое отвратительное, устыжающее и гадкое, что практически сразу Рей вздрагивает, сжимая бедра и со свистом втягивая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Ее ноги слабеют, и она почти обвисает в руках Рена, чувствуя себя грязной.

Когда Рей остается одна, она обхватывает себя обрубками. Ее снедает стыд. Она закрывает лицо культями, чувствуя горячие дорожки слез на щеках. Никогда и ни с кем она не испытывала такого острого оргазма, получив так ничтожно мало. И это раздавило ее почище упавшей сверху дюрасталевой плиты.

***

— Я говорил тебе, что попадал в плен? — спрашивает Кайло. Сегодня он на редкость разговорчив и постоянно пытается подбить Рей на беседу. — Я не сказал, что попал туда не один. Я, и еще один рыцарь Рен, мой соперник. Нам дали шанс — тот кто победит, должен был съесть сердце побежденного, прямо там.

Он смотрит на Рей, ожидая ее реакции. Она пожимает плечами — каннибалы с дикой планеты кажутся ей сейчас такими же далекими, как и прочий мир, от которого она отделена километрами транспаристила и дюрастали.

— Победил я, — продолжает Рен, и Рей понимает, что он говорит правду, и от этого понимания дрожь расходится по ее телу. — И я действительно почувствовал это — Силу, наполнившую меня после этого. Верования кучки грязных дикарей оказались истиной. И вооружившись этой истиной, я продолжил служить Первому Порядку.

Рей молчит, не сводя с него взгляда. Жуткая мысль приходит ей на ум — он держит ее здесь, чтобы сожрать?

Не нужно быть форс-юзером, чтобы понять, о чем она думает — все сомнения отражаются на ее лице. И Кайло смеется, отвечая на невысказанное предположение:

— Нет, Рей, ты здесь не для этого, — он обходит ее по кругу и убирает волосы с ее плеча — Рей приходится носить их распущенными, ведь без ладоней и пальцев сложно сооружать прически, а от помощи Рена она по мере сил отказывается. — Не совсем для этого, — исправляется он. — Твоя ценность не ограничивается количеством мидихлориан в твоем теле.

Рей отстраняется, а Рен продолжает:

— Ты сделала очень забавное предположение однажды, и не представляла даже, насколько ты была близка к истине.

— М-мои руки… — начинает Рей, чувствуя, как что-то проворачивается в желудке и медленно поднимается к горлу. Во рту пересыхает.

— Сначала подкармливал тебя твоими же руками — не пропадать же им, — легко отвечает Кайло. — А вчера мы пировали Люком Скайуокером, одной из его частей.

Рей зажимает рот рукой, тошнота и крик борются за первенство — кто раньше вырвется из ее глотки.

— Не может быть! — шепчет она. — Я бы почувствовала его смерть!

— Я решил оградить тебя от негативных эмоций, хотя пришлось постараться, чтобы ты не почувствовала этого. Но моя мощь возросла с тех пор, как я начал практиковать этот… ритуальный каннибализм.

«Он не монстр, — стучит в голове Рей. — Он сумасшедший. Нормальный человек не мог бы и помыслить о таком!..»

— Может быть, — говорит Рен вслух. — Но это не недостаток. Да и человеческое мясо на вкус мало отличается от любого другого, так какая разница? Скажи мне, ведь, пребывай ты в неведении, ты бы продолжила разделять эту традицию со мной и дальше?

Рей отшатывается от него и пятится назад, пока не упирается в стену.

— Нет возражений? — спрашивает Рен. — Тогда я тебя ненадолго покину.

Рей дожидается, пока Рен не уснет, сидит сжавшись в кресле и не двигаясь с места, не реагируя ни на что. Впрочем, Кайло также не стремился общаться, а ежедневный порядок сегодня был нарушен — ни ужина, от которого Рей бы точно вывернуло, ни пытки-мытья.

Наконец свет гаснет, дыхание Рена становится спокойным и негромким. Рей выскальзывает из кресла, бесшумно подбирается к кровати и берет обрубками вторую подушку. Застывает ненадолго — успеет ли она? Сможет ли убить Рена, пока он спит, беспомощный? Решившись, она протягивает руки, собираясь опустить подушку ему на лицо и прижать весом своего тела.

— Бу! — говорит Рен не открывая глаз, и Рей вздрагивает от неожиданности, отдергивает руки, и подушка падает Рену на лицо. Кайло смахивает ее, и смотрит на Рей — в темноте она едва может рассмотреть его. Но ей кажется, что взгляд Рена жжёт ее, как раскаленный прут.

— Я всегда начеку, — сообщает ей Рен.

Быстрым движением он садится, и Рей пытается ускользнуть. Но Кайло хватает ее за волосы и прижимает к себе, второй рукой сдавливая шею.

— Еще раз попробуешь выкинуть что-нибудь в таком духе — лишишься обеих ног, — обещает он. — А может и чего посущественнее. Ясно?

Рей молчит, сжав зубы до скрипа.

— Не слышу ответа! — Рен дергает ее за волосы.

— Ясно, — Рей тяжело говорить, тяжело дышать, и она почти сипит.

— Отлично, — Кайло отпускает ее и как ни в чем не бывало откидывается на подушку. А потом дружелюбно похлопывает по матрасу, приглашая Рей лечь рядом.

— Ты чудовище, — тихо, но эмоционально шепчет девушка. — Я тебя ненавижу!

— Неужели, — замечает Рен. — А вчера в душе ты готова была насадиться на мою руку, настолько ты меня ненавидишь.

Он расслабленно поворачивается на бок, игнорируя ее присутствие, и скоро вновь засыпает. Вроде бы.

***

Она разминается. Хоть у нее нет ладоней, но она может делать движения, не требующие упора руками. Доводит себя до исступления и дрожи в мышцах, устав бесконечно мерить комнату шагами или сидеть в кресле. Представляет, как сбежит отсюда, обязательно сбежит.

Дверь открывается, и Рей, отвлеченная от своего занятия, хмурится, оборачиваясь. Слишком рано для Рена.

Но на пороге не он, а молодой офицер, бледный и испуганный, явно ожидавший увидеть в каюте ее хозяина, а не девушку без кистей рук.

— Извините, — произносит он, удивленно глядя на Рей. — Я ищу…

— Помоги мне, — приказывает Рей. — Проведи к ангару.

Глаза офицера стекленеют и он кивает:

— Я проведу тебя к ангару.

Он дожидается, пока Рей подойдет к нему, и они вдвоем выходят в коридор. Рей не совсем уверена, но она прикладывает все силы к тому, чтобы стать невидимой. «Меня здесь нет, офицер идет один». Возможно, это срабатывает, потому что никто не обращает внимание на девушку-калеку рядом с офицером, но некоторые здороваются с ним, глядя сквозь Рей.

Кайло Рен встречает их в ангаре и удивленным он не выглядит — Рей читает его, несмотря на шлем на его голове. Его поза полна ленивого расслабления, он скучающе тарабанит пальцами по колену.

— Как я и полагал, — замечает Рен. — Вы свободны, лейтенант.

Движением руки Рен впечатывает лейтенанта в стену, и подходит к Рей, нависая над ней, давя на нее своим присутствием и ощущением темной Силы, раскатывающейся от него. Его не интересуют снующие мимо люди, да и они, сказать по чести, не горят желанием останавливаться, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее — наоборот ускоряют шаг и усиленно делают вид, что ничего не происходит.

— Я вскрою тебя, — сообщает Рен мягко, — как лабораторную лот-крысу. Разрежу мечом, очень аккуратно, и буду доставать твои внутренние органы у тебя на глазах. Поверь, я смогу удерживать тебя живой.

В ответ Рей, не придумав ничего лучше, посылает ему картину, о которой ей часто мечталось, настолько часто, что она вообразила ее в деталях, как реальную, словно она произошла только что, перед уходом Рей: как она Силой расплющивает и давит оплавившийся шлем в запретной комнате, превращает его в груду обломков.

Кайло тоже не всесилен, и уж точно не понял, что Рей солгала ему сквозь Силу, потому что его охватывает ярость, он содрогается в гневе и хватает девушку за горло рукой. Рену хочется ощутить, как ломается гортань под его пальцами.

А Рей просто хочется, чтобы все это прекратилось. В какой-то момент так и происходит — она теряет сознание, а приходит в себя от того, что Рен швыряет ее на пол в своей каюте.

— Сука! Пустынное отродье! — бушует он, походя награждая Рей пинком в живот. Она сжимается с хрипом, а он бросается в смежную комнату к своей реликвии и находит ее нетронутой.

Некоторое время тихо. Рей приходит в себя, восстанавливает дыхание, дожидаясь, пока уйдет боль, и Рен тоже, должно быть, приходит в себя — он показывается в дверях совершенно спокойный, без шлема, а о том, что происходило что-то из ряда вон выходящее, говорят лишь его вспотевший лоб и покрасневшие щеки.

Рей пытается отползти, когда Кайло подходит к ней и присаживается рядом на корточки.

— Знаешь, я недооценил тебя, — замечает он. — Но я восхищен, честно.

Он склоняется к Рей, сжимая ее подбородок своей огромной ладонью.

— Это будет великим, огромным удовольствием для меня, — добавляет он, после чего прижимается своими губами к ее. Рей зажмуривается и губ не размыкает, но Рену это и не нужно — он быстро отпускает ее и выпрямляется в полный рост. После чего достает меч Энакина Скайуокера, взвешивает его в руке и нажимает на кнопку.

— Нужно было сразу отрезать тебе ногу, — говорит он почти с восторгом, и делает замах.

***

«Ты так прекрасна».

Это не те слова, которых Рей ждет. Когда адреналин приглушает боль, заставляя ее сердце биться чаще, а она начинает осознавать что-то кроме « _о, нет, как же больно_ », то девушка слышит именно это.

Она не видит Рена, весь ее мир сузился до боли в том месте, где когда-то была нога, и ощущении, что она все еще там, просто почему-то не подчиняется ей.  
Мимолетно проскальзывает мысль: световой меч — чистое оружие, и Рену, с его манией чистоты, наверное даже не придется вызывать дроидов-уборщиков, раны прижжены, кровь не течет.

— Ты почти идеальна, — он произносит это, лично накладывая Рей на ногу плотную повязку, пропитанную бактой, и вкалывая ей обезболивающее. А затем нависает над ней, опираясь руками о пол по обе стороны от ее головы, рассматривает Рей, будто она по ценности сравнялась с проклятым шлемом в запретной комнате. — Я просто не…

Рей так и не узнает, что «не» — Рен переносит ее на кровать и сам устраивается там же, стаскивая с себя детали своего облачения — шарф, плащ, сюртук — небрежно, совсем несвойственно для себя бросая их на пол, не отрывая взгляда от девушки. Сбрасывает с себя черную футболку и прикасается к Рей, нежно проводя пальцами по культям на месте ладоней. Обезболивающее уже подействовало, и Рей отвлекается от своей потери, с удивлением и отвращением наблюдая, как меняется лицо Кайло, когда он касается культей. С какой любовью он это проделывает.

— Ненавижу, — тихо, но отчетливо шепчет Рей.

— Прекрасно, — отвечает Рен, ненадолго отвлекшись от ее калечного тела.

Он покрывает поцелуями ее обрубки, заставляя Рей содрогаться от отвращения к нему и жалости к себе. Он снимает с нее одежду, привычными движениями исследуя ее тело, прижимаясь к нему.

— Ты прекрасна, — повторяет Кайло, устраиваясь между ее бедер и закидывая уцелевшую ногу себе на плечо. У Рей нет сил даже чтобы сопротивляться, она опустошена, и единственное, о чем она может думать — о том, как вцепится в глотку Рену зубами, если он склонится к ней достаточно близко.

— И ты будешь, — добавляет Кайло, и Рей каменеет, чувствуя, как отливает кровь от лица, — еще совершеннее.

***

Рей лежит на кровати, пытаясь заставить себя абстрагироваться от физического. Тело наполняет боль, от запаха бакты тошнит, и она концентрируется на том, что знает. Трубопроводы «Финализатора», кабели, его вены и лимфотоки. Она медленно плывет по ним, поднимаясь выше и выше, видя весь корабль целиком, чувствуя его лучше, чем свое тело. И в какой-то момент Рей решает, что пора заглушить двигатели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Только сегодня! Запишитесь на авторский тренинг Кайло Рена "Овладение путями Силы"! В качестве бонуса первым записавшимся - эксклюзивное блюдо от нашего магистра!


End file.
